River Gorge Insurgency
The River Gorge Rebellion is an ongoing conflict between The Fifth International and the RIC, with the Patriot Imperium being involved aswell. Before the Insurgency Though skirmishes were common in River Gorge, there was never any true large scale fighting done by neither 5i nor Patriot Imperium. All of this changed when on the 29th of October, Patriot Imperium formed the 'River Gorge Fisherman's Militia' under the pretense of "bettering civilian life"[1] . 5i swiftly mobilized, launching multiple unsuccessful raids on River Gorge. Soon enough, the rag-tag groups of 5i players organized and set a specific time for the first large attack that would take place on the 30th. The Insurgency Day 1 About a dozen 5i players prepared in the Discord for the attack and began joining River Gorge, with a constant stream of new attackers being kept up during the battle. Center Park Standoff Before the gunfire began, a standoff happened between 5i and Pi members in a park near the town center of River Gorge. Overall, 6 5i and 3 Pi members were involved and all 3 Pi members were killed after they pulled guns on the heavily-armed 5i Militia (PLM) members. Nearby soldiers testified that the gunfire was started by the Nazis, therefore no consequences were brought upon the Antifascists. Shortly after, the Patriot Imperium members got in their vehicles and escaped from the main part of River Gorge to, as said by one of their members, "until all the 5i members leave and they know its clear"[2] .'' Main Battle With this, the main conflict begun as PLM members attacked the city's parking lot, destroying 5 vehicles and killing 2 Pi members and 3 Soldiers[3] . From here on out, the Insurgency would take up a much more 'guerrilla' style of fighting, ambushing vehicles and using IEDs[4] [5] . Vision Park Standoff During the fighting, PLM members managed to follow Pi members to their hideout and subsequently confronted them. There were no casualties reported, other than the dignity of Pi members[6] . The standoff ended when 5i members stole a Pi bike and blew up a Pi truck. Day 2 No major fighting took place on Day 2 other than a few minor clashes which resulted in little to no casualties. One RIC infantryman was killed in an ambush and an Internationalist militant was apprehended and arrested by authorities. Shortly after the militant escaped RIC custody. Day 3 The third day of the insurgency saw an escalation in fighting and an increase in insurgent attacks. Police Database Ambush Around 4:30 PM EST, an insurgent opened fire on 2 RIC personnel who were conducting maintenance work on a truck in the parking lot outside the River Gorge Arsenal. The initial volley of fire from the insurgent hit and wounded one of the soldiers, though allowed him to stay in the fight. The other soldier was left unscathed from the initial volley. The two RIC soldiers took cover and returned fire, forcing the insurgent to retreat behind cover. Eager to eradicate the threat, the infantrymen advanced and were again ambushed by the insurgent. This time, the insurgent was able to shoot and kill the previously wounded soldier, while the other one retreated unscathed into the arsenal compound Running Battle A series of low-intensity clashes erupted across the small town. While in the middle of patrolling the streets of River Gorge, a RIC soldier was ambushed and killed by an insurgent. A loyalist militiaman who was patrolling with the soldier took cover and returned fire, killing the insurgent and escaping with minor injuries. In retaliation, an insurgent shot and killed a RIC engineer doing road work. Uprising in River Gorge After a series of low-intensity clashes around the town, sporadic fighting spilled over into open warfare between the government and the rebels. 5i reinforcements arrived in large numbers and after linking up with local rebel forces, they stormed the River Gorge arsenal and took control, effectively seizing the town. Loyalist forces fled the area and met up with a small group of RIC personnel. Together, they counter-attacked, but were crushed in their attempt to retake the arsenal and quell the rebellion, with 4 government soldiers being killed and 0 rebels dying. Battle of the Command Post After taking control of River Gorge, rebel forces failed to act on Loyalist militias regrouping outside the town. Likely, this was because the rebels had no knowledge of loyalist movements, and they were focused on just maintaining control in the town. A group of 3 insurgents launched an attack on the RIC Command Post in the area. The attack inevitably failed, with all 3 insurgents dying. The RIC launched it's counter attack against rebel forces. Battle of River Gorge With Loyalist troops mobilized and regrouped, they linked up with the RIC and attacked the Town of River Gorge. Martial law was declared as RIC forces entered the town. A loyalist ambush would succeed in killing 4 rebels, but the rebels struck back shortly after and killed around 6 Loyalists. A rebel ambush would kill 1 RIC trooper. A period of heavy fighting began between the RIC, backed by Loyalist forces, and the rebels, many of which were from the Fifth International. It is unknown exactly how many died during this period, but it is estimated around 50 people died on both sides. Shortly after, the RIC arrested several rebel leaders and quelled the uprising, however the insurrection would continue Continued Fighting on the Front Soon after the release of several rebels, PLM troops took to the front, attacking RIC troops head on with heavy guns, rocket launchers and vehicles. During the fighting, 2 PLM agents infiltrated the RIC FOB, capturing it and subsequently shooting down a transport helicopter, as well as stealing a tank that went on to destroy a transport truck. In total, the PLM took 2 casualties while the RIC took 4, as well as heavy material damage. RIC Counter-Offensive Later in the day, after fighting stalled, the RIC lost it's FOB again and began setting up on the River Gorge Bridge for a counter offensive. After 2 failed attacks, they stalled and kept bringing in more vehicles via Chinooks. However, the PLM used the FOB and set up a mortar in a covered position before bombarding the clustered enemy. In total, during the bombarding, the RIC lost 12 vehicles and at least 8 personnel, as well as a Chinook. Day 4 Day 4 of the Insurgency saw much fighting and is considered the ending of 'Phase I' of the Insurgency. The fighting began relatively late in the day in relation to the previous 3 days. First Attack The PLM and local rebels first entered River Gorge while there were few RIC Personnel on, quickly striking and taking all 4 capture points (Forward Outpost FOB, River Gorge Arsenal, Town of River Gorge and Fortified Island). The RIC was quick to respond, however, gathering on a hill just north of River Gorge and setting up artillery that kept up fire on the town. This was also the first battle where the RIC utilized a jet fighter to bomb its enemies. RIC Attacks River Gorge The RIC soon re-took the River Gorge Arsenal and a battle broke out over the town itself. During the battle, RG's Sheriff supported by RIC's artillery managed to retake the town's capture point, at which the PLM responded by rushing in 2 rocket technicals and a van armed with a DShK gun. The Sheriff's vehicle and an RIC humvee bringing in reinforcements were destroyed, and the PLM lost one of it's technicals. The Doshka van proceeded to block off the road to the Arsenal, and molotovs were used to set the road ablaze. PLM Responds After the situation was stabilized, the PLM brought in a mortar-carrier truck, which proceeded to hit RIC forces gathering to retake River Gorge. This bombardment essentially broke the RIC, with 6 vehicles being destroyed, 7 personnel being killed and 1 damaged vehicle retreating. RIC Re-takes River Gorge & Fighting Dies Down Soon after, however, the RIC re-took River Gorge with the support of it's citizens' militias. PLM forces retreated to the FOB and Fortified Island and managed to force skirmishes against the RIC. In total, 6 RIC Soldiers and 3 Insurgents were killed and 2 RIC vehicles were torched. Day 5 Day 5 saw no major fighting, there was only one mere firefight as a PLM Insurgent ambushed RIC engineers working on a road, killing one before being apprehended. Day 8 Day 8 saw a small scale attack behind RIC's lines by a single PLM militant, during which the RIC lost 1 soldier and 1 jeep. Hiatus Since mid-November, fighting between the RIC and 5i has died down as the RIC has started locking it's servers. The conflict hiatus lasted until the 6th of December. 6th of December (Day 9) On the 6th of December, 5i insurgents launched a surprise attack on the RIC, killing 1 soldier, destroying 5 vehicles and taking over the HQ of the RIC. Day 10 The day started with lone wolf insurgents entering the RIC HQ and killing multiple personnel as well as destroying vehicles. However, the main part of the day was a large Insurgent raid on HQ, with about ~40 RIC dead and ~30 Insurgents, as well as dozens of vehicles and an entire battleship. Day 11 December 8th proved itself to be the biggest battle between 5i and the RIC to date - with organized Militia members helping out random raiders. The raid officially begun at 3 PM EST - with the Militia joining to stop ''PorfiryPetrovich's scouting party rather than to fight RIC. However, the Marxist-Leninists quickly fled upon the Militia arriving, as well as giving up on their task to disrupt future 5i raids. Heavy fighting began almost immediately, with River Gorge being stormed by Insurgents within minutes. However, the RIC was able to regain initiative and bomb the Insurgent's camps - forcing them back to the Raider base. 5i members would keep leaving and joining for the next 5 hours. Upon coming back to the raid, the Insurgents found the main bridge between FOB and the Raider base blockaded off by about half a dozen RIC troops. These infantrymen were quickly gunned down and a convoy of 7 vehicles was able to head into River Gorge - once again taking the town. From this point on, RIC admins went on to openly abuse and spawnkill the raiders to prevent a victory from being achieved - with proof being sent to some of the more competent RIC staff (though it is doubted anything will happen). Overall, the victory was a massive morale boost to the Insurgents as the RIC was forcedto completely break its own rules and stay salty. Day 12 (11th of December) A lone Insurgent attacked a River Gorge Militia during a meeting, killing 8 militia members and taking no casualties. Day 13 (14th of December) A small group of insurgents took to River Gorge, waging a battle against the RIC. Casualties for the RIC were in the dozens. Gallery 4161d826a1fdde6ccd4e46653665f9f7.png|Aftermath of the 30/10/19 battle. A74790d8ff9965a3bfaf94e1e3e39775.png|IED attack - 10/30/19 E5014e0c0e03412e8d9c1923fd0d5210-png.jpg|Raid on the main parking - 10/30/19 5e6d77cfc1319914fcd1df7765dc8c87.png|Russian embassy vehicle blown up - 10/30/19 8dc8a8cb3452ef7d4ed3b3b2a255b2a2.png|RIC base directly attacked with bombs - 10/30/19 99f2b0a57c3985ed272c143375bc404a-png.jpg|Confrontation in Vision Park - 10/30/19 0ac0b8cd20e86fbbaf66a730c88e119b.png|PLM Militant stands close to shot down RIC Helicopter and stolen tank. - 03/11/19 ambush.png|PLM Militant prepares to ambush RIC soldiers. - 03/11/19 ea1191ee542ca4e7f8877b45cec05765.png|PLM insiders overran the RIC FOB with little to no effort, capturing the base and using it's anti-air capabilities. - 03/11/19 c686429b236b689bcf2c0ba628720e7d-png.jpg|Aftermath of the battle in the River Gorge Arsenal. - 03/11/19 eeaecc56d0c0cfb2667fdfa924a23c46.png|PLM Militants inside the River Gorge Arsenal, chaos can be seen outside as RIC vehicles burn. - 03/11/19 cf8801914e3d9994e4ae3553fe8ff0e4.png|During the fighting, much of River Gorge and it's surroundings went up in flames with 0 response from the local government, causing major halts and hardships to the RIC. - 03/11/19 383b4a9f3ba71988f987aee14ed67c57.png|Aftermath of the bombarding of RIC forces by a PLM Mortar team. - 03/11/19 40bde28e11daf351b5f19eaf4e2ad15e.png|A lone PLM guerilla made 2 landings in River Gorge, taking down a Chinook and killing 3 RIC soldiers. - 03/11/19 dc6a459eeeae25c8470e065d80bc0bb3.png|Chinook shot down into river by a PLM Insurgent with an 'Igla' launcher. - 03/11/19 26be25deddbe6f2919889b352eb26d6a.png|River Gorge after PLM Insurgents repulsed RIC Troops. - 04/11/19